stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Mevdarian language
The Mevdarian language (Mevṫarjēìa ṿònōqyk vʲoˈnʌːˌqɪk, "Master language") is a fictional constructed language created by Gilbert Martinez. He created this to be used by the fictional Mevdarian species. This is one of the two languages spoken by Zed and his fellow Master Robots. See also the List of Mevdarian words. Alphabet The Mevdarian language utilizes runic and Latin characters. 'Marks' 'Vowels Only (A, E, I, O, U, Y)' *Macron = lengthened **Āā /ɑ:/ **Ēē /ɛ:/ **Īī /i:/ **Ōō /ʌ:/ **Ūū /ɯ:/ **Ȳȳ /ɪ:/ *Grave = rounded **Àà /ɒ/ **Èè /œ/ **Ìì /y/ **Òò /o/ **Ùù /u/ **Ỳỳ /ʏ/ *Acute = stressed (only one per word) **Áá /ˈɑ/ **Éé /ˈɛ/ **Íí /ˈi/ **Óó /ˈʌ/ **Úú /ˈɯ/ **Ýý /ˈɪ/ *Macron and acute (diaeresis*) = lengthened and stressed (only one per word) **Ää /ˈɑ:/ **Ëë /ˈɛ:/ **Ïï /ˈi:/ **Öö /ˈʌ:/ **Üü /ˈɯ:/ **Ÿÿ /ˈɪ:/ *Macron and grave (tilde*) = lengthened and rounded **Ãã /ɒ:/ **Ẽẽ /œ:/ **Ĩĩ /y:/ **Õõ /o:/ **Ũũ /u:/ **Ỹỹ /ʏ:/ 'Consonants Only (P, K, T, V, H, J, L, M, N, Q, R, X, Z)' (', Þ, and Ð are excluded from these rules) *Dot above (or below*) = palatalized *Caron (or acute*) (e.g. Ǩ, Ź) = stressed *Double R (rr) = rolled r /r/ *Circumflex (or cedilla* or tilde*) (e.g. Ŝ, Ţ, Ṽ) = unstressed Modifications 'Prefixes' *Verbs **Formal = myorða- /ˈmɪʌɾˌðɑ/ **Informal = myeð- /ˈmjɛð/ 'Suffixes' *Adjective = -jēìa /ˈʒɛ:ˌjɑ/ *Adverb = -luj /ˈlɯʒ/ *Plural = -on /ˈon/ *Possessive **Singular = -r /ɾ/ **Plural = -ūr /ˈɯ:ɾ/ *Negative = -na /ˈnɑ/ *Verb Tenses **Past = -man /ˈmɑn/ **Present = meţr /ˈmɛˌdɾ/ **Future = -n'coq /ˌnʔˈt͡ʃʌq/ Grammar 'Sentence Structure' All sentences in the Mevdarian language are based on the following structure: :Verb → Predicate → Subject It has been this way since the Proto-Mevdarian language. 'Addressing Status and Rank' In Mevdarian society, officials have their titles said after their names. For example, Zed's official name is "Zēṫ, Mevṫarjēìa Cúðqēk" ˌmɛvˈtʲɑɾ.ʒɛːjɑ ˈt͡ʃɯːðˌqɛːk, which translates to "Zed, Master Robot" in Mevdarian. 'Formal and Informal Verb Modifications' It is a rule of etiquette for one to use formal modifications when addressing those of higher social class than oneself. Master Robots and the Governor are always addressed this way, while the working class humans are never addressed this way. The formal prefix is myorða-. When one addresses those of the same social class as oneself, it is optional to use these modifications; if one should choose to do so, it must be formal. When one addresses those of lower social classes than onself, etiquette dictates that one should use the informal modification myeð-. 'Pronouns' Sample Text Runic: Transliteration: Zax vrað Aymázēira Þumyaðo ōrrðj. IPA Pronunciation ˈzɑks ˌvɾɑð ˌɑjˈmɑːzɛiˌɾɑ ˈθɯmɪɑˌðʌ ˈʌːrðʒ Translation: Today is the Mid-Year Happiness. Evolution 'Mevdarian to New English' Proto-Mevdarian (extinct since 67 BC) — 1956 BC–67 BC *Old Mevdarian (extinct since 467 AD) — 63 BC–467 AD **Middle Mevdarian (extinct since 1735) — 463–1735 ***Modern Mevdarian (virtually extinct) — Since 1731 ****Neo-Mevdarian (English-Mevdarian hybrid) — 2167–2799 *****New English — Since 2795 'Mevdarian to Neo-Uran' Proto-Mevdarian (extinct since 67 BC) — 1956 BC–67 BC *Old Mevdarian (extinct since 467 AD) — 63 BC–467 AD **Middle Mevdarian (extinct since 1735) — 463–1735 ***Modern Mevdarian (virtually extinct) — Since 1731 ****Neo-Mevdarian (English-Mevdarian hybrid) — 2167–2799 *****Uro-Mevdarian (Uran-Mevdarian hybrid) — 2189–2799 ******New Uran — Since 2795 'Differences' 'Middle Mevdarian vs. Modern Mevdarian' Very little is different from Middle and Modern Mevdarian. The primary difference is that there are macrons in Modern Mevdarian, eliminating the need for using the same vowels twice. Also, Modern Mevdarian introduced the verb tenses that were absent in Middle Mevdarian. 'Modern Mevdarian vs. Neo-Mevdarian' Due to Zed's instruction of Tony Stark about the Mevdarian language, and due to Stark's sharing of the language online and with his friends, the Mevdarian language spreads to the English-speaking world by 2167. Some English speakers turned away from Mevdarian, while others decided to adopt it as their own. However, some changes were made to Mevdarian to better suit the English-speaking world. Rare marks, such as the circumflex and caron for consonants, fell into disuse. Also, many of the longer Mevdarian words (e.g. "ìanekhuno" or "sityárekhna") were shortened (e.g. "ìanekh" or "sityána") to allow for much easier and faster communication. This became Neo-Mevdarian, and it marked the end of pure Mevdarian. 'Neo-Mevdarian vs. Uro-Mevdarian' In 2189, a group of 70 Urans migrated to New Earth so as to keep the population of Uranus from becoming too large. They brought with them their own language, which had been unchanged since its development in 2857 BC. Their arrival brought changes to both Uran and Neo-Mevdarian. While one half of the Neo-Mevdarian language remained unchanged, the other half adopted Uran words. The unchanged Neo-Mevdarian became New English, while the changed Neo-Mevdarian became Uro-Mevdarian. Known Speakers *Mevdarians **Zed (only living native speaker after 2167) *Tony Stark (taught by Zed in 2015) Notes *For the purposes of this page (and due to a lack of characters in Unicode), this mark only applies to the Latin characters. In the actual Mevdarian language, these marks are absent from the Latin characters. Category:Languages Category:Mevdarians